Paranormal Activity (Franchise)
Paranormal Activity 'is a american drama franchise. '''Pa'ra'''normal Activity (2001) A couple find strange occurances in there house hold and figure out its a ghost entiry. Paranormal Activity 2 (2006) a married couple and there children are expierencing strange things in there house and realize its a alien sittings. Para'normal Activity 3: The Final Chapter (2014)' a couple are once again battle strange encounters and puts a stop too it once and for all so it doesn't harm the new baby coming, and the final film for the cast. Paranormal Activity: The Chicago Graveyard (2019) May 20, 2017, FOX greenlited production for a fourth installment, to begin production at the end of 2017. the film is a upcoming film adaption. it was confirmed that Bug Hall may not return for this movie, it was announced that Regina Hall will be in the upcoming film and so will Tyler Perry, and he said that Madea may make a debut as recurring character. the film was confirmed to be the final film and a remake of the first film, it was reported that Bug Hall will not reprise his role for the film. the film was reported to release sometime in 2018 or at the latest 2019. the franchise's final film will be a countdown on live Twitter, and Facebook. the cast from the first three films stated that the reason why they declined there roles for the film was that they wanted to give a chance for a whole different cast to went through the same thing they went through 13 years as a family. the casting will start in September 2017, the film is confirmed to release on July 15, 2018, its not the official airdate, its the earliest airdate possible, there is a reboot film released in the same universe as this movie and is set to to take place 20 years after the events in this film, it releases October 2018. On April 8, 2018, FOX announced that production was lagging and the film was pushed back to February 8, 2019. No updated information was revealed on the film. On June 7, 2018, FOX confirmed filming was running smoothly and they are 3/4 done with filming. FOX released a teaser trailer with a clip from the film and revealed the official title:'' Paranormal Activity: The Chicago Graveyard, ''and confirmed guest stars from, DJ Khalid, Tyler Perry, Logic, Regina Hall, and others to be announced later in 2018. FOX is set to stream the movie in all time zones at the same time. Reboot Film The Halloween Rush (2018) filming took place in a course of 5 countries from September 2016 to December 2016. the key art is set to release on January 18, 2018. 17-year old Becky is ready to start a new chapter in her life but dies in a wreck on Midnight on her 18th birthday (because of a curse), and must figure out why her soul is still reliving the same day over and over on halloween night, and finds away to get her life and body back, and destroy a nightmare demon terrorizing the pepole she loves. the film is a October 20, 2018 release.